Cid Lover
by Love For Cid
Summary: Simple Cid fan fiction Story tells Cid love with family and also include couple romance
1. Zindagi tum hu

Simple Cid story which indicate family love and couple romance

Guys am new in this fiction world but I am crazy for cid and also think fiction so I decide to share my views with you hope so u all like my stories and also support my effort .

Zindagi tum hu is a simple family story also include couple romance .

First I introduce to character Sketches.

(Acp Praduyaman).

Acp in cid mumbai also love all cid team Especially senior inspector Daya and Abhijeet.

(Dr. Salunke ) .

Frensic doctor in cid Best Friend of Acp praduyaman but also hates Acp's sons because they flirt her Daughter's .

Guys one thing I explain that no one cid officer are real daughter r son of Acp praduyaman and Doctor Salunke they only Love them like their child .

(Abhijeet).

Senior inspector in cid mumbai love with his best friend daya and also wants best life partner for her brother who's change his life . He also loves to forensic Doctor tarika many times he wants to tells his feelings to doctor tatika but always failed .

(Daya).

Senior inspector in cid mumbai love with his buddy and best Friend Abhijeet . He also wants happy and successful life for abhijeet his best buddy but his love avaster always create barrier for his Best Friend .

(Dr.Tarika).

Forensic doctor in cid also love abhijeet and Doctor salunke because doctor salunke always support him in every good and bad conditions .

(Shreya).

New officer in Cid mumbai . Find her love bird who's complete her life and may she fulfill her parents wish .

Other Characters are purvi, kajal ,Divya,Kavin ,dushayant ,sachin, Nikhil ,Freddy and pankish .

Guys hope so u like this chapter .

Please read and review.


	2. Zindagi tum hu (11-21 07:01:01)

Hello guys here another chapter which is chapter 2.

Thnks guys for support my previous chapter and also for your precious reviews .

One Fine morning .Alarm bell still ringing but the person who's sleep in the room don't want to stop it or awoke .Some seconds later he awoke a jerk and ...

Oh God 7 baj gaye hein auj to Acp sir zror dant dein gy head quarter ja ker case ki report bhi submit krani hy

aaj tu gya kam sy chal beta jldi kr ly is sy pehly ky acp sir ka order aa jaye nikal ly head quarter k lya and the man quickly go to the washroom after 10 minutes he dressed up and go to the kitchen for prepare breakfast .

In kitchen chal beta jaldi sy kuch bana ly is sy pahly ky Acp sir ki call aa jaye aur tera breakfast yahi rah jaye . Suddenly he remember something and go to upstairs quickly and knock the door ...

But as usual no response at opposite side He again knock at the door condition is same then he press the door knob and open the door Huge bed room with full darker and person seems sleep very peacefully but the person know that how much he sad even in deep sleep sadness clearly visible on his face which only seems by him not any other person.

Person looks all around in the room everything is arranged in this room without one corner which is study table . In his master bedroom the pictures both of them hanged in front wall of the room and many other pictures are also hanged with his friends and colleagues. He looked all around very keenly and then go to the bed and said to himself:

soty hoya kitna pyara aur masoom lagta hy man hi nahin kerta isy jgany ka lekin agar jgaya nahin tu ghusa hu ga mu phula ly ga ar bat bhi nahin kary ga aur is sy bina bat kya mera din kesy guzry ga with all these thinking he kiss the forhead of the sleeping person with this kiss person open his eyes smiles and rest his head in his lape and the person see his buddy kam brother and said

Daya asa kb tak chaly ga tu kb tak asey hi rahy ga .

Daya :Boss please kafi dino bad aya hu sbo hi yeah sab nahin sunna chahta and open his eyes and say :

boss tumhein pata hy mein ny tumhein kitna miss kiya itna ky tumhari soch hy .

Abhijeet: kiya daya kuch hi to dinon ki bat thi .

Daya: boss ya kuch din nahin thy baht tim tha tumhein pata hy roz sbo uth ker mein ny tumhari kmi mehsos ki tumhara asy pyar sa jgana mera tumhari godh mein sr rakh ker tumhein sub bol dena and abhijeet see her best buddy who's looks like a small child and come back for his school trip not to solve a case .

Abhijeet : kiya daya tumhein asey dekh ker kon kehta hu ga ky tum senior inspector daya hu.

Abhijeet tum man lety hu na boss mujy aur kisi sy kiya lena hy .

Daya yar kitni bar bola hy aub bary hu jao tumhari umer k tumhary dost 2 2 bchon ky bap...

Daya cuts him and say

Abhijeet tum mujy tu hamesha kahty hu tum btao tumhary sath yeah kb tk chaly ga pata hy kal phir tarika ki cal ayi thi salunke sir phir us ki shadi ky liya prashan hu rahy hein kiya boss aur ktna intezar krao gy usy

Abhijeet: Days please tu baht achy sy janta hy ky jab tak tu apni life mein agy nahin barh jata mein asa kuch sochna bhi nahin chahta

Daya : please abhijeet tum tarika sy mohabat krty hu apna bana kiyun nahin lety hu usy dekho mein tumhari khushi mein khush hoon mujhy aur kuch nahin chaya aur tum aur tarika hi to meri zindagi ...

Abhijeet cut him dekho daya mujhy is bary mein koi bat nahin kerni jab mein ny aur tum ny wada kiya tha ky mein aur tum aik hi mandhap mein shadi krein gy tu mujhy is sy zyada aur kuch nahin sunna .

Daya get up on the bed and say abhijeet tumhein late hu raha hy mujhy bhi fresh hona hy and without listening a single word he go to the washroom for freshen up and Abhijeet's eyes moist to remember some thing ...

akhir kb tk daya tum asey hi meri bat sy bhago gy kabhi to tumhein mein wohi purany wala daya bna du ga .

He thinks and he also move outside.

In beaurau

Everyone works silently Daya comes everyone greet him but he silently go to his table and work on his computer .

Kavin who's observe Daya comes to the purvi and said purvi...

Purvi : kiya ha

Kavin: kiya purvi tumhein asey dekh ker koi bhi kah sakta hy ky tum apny senior sy bat ker rahi hu .

Purvi : han tu senior ko bhi chaya nah ky wo asey behave hi na kry ky us k senior hony py bhi shak hony lgy .

Kiya purvi tum bhi mein tu tum sy sedhi si bat pochny aya tha aur tum hu ky tum sy bat kerna hi fzol hy .

Han to kavin sir mein ny kb bola ky mujh sy bat krny mein faida hy ya koi ya puney (neki) ka kam hy wesy bhi mery pas aur bhi baht kam hy abhi yeah sari files complete krni hn .

Han ghalti hu gyi miss purvi next time is chez ka dehan rakho ga ky tum sy bat hi na kru .

yes its better for you kavin sir phir na boliya ga ky Acp sir ko aup ki complain ki hy .

What purvi tm apny senior ki complain kro gi I can't believe .

Kiyun tu nahin kr skti purvi malhotra kuch bhi kr skti hy .

Ok miss purvi malhotra kro jo tum kerna chahti hu .Is sy tu kuch bhi bat krna hi bekar hy Kavin thinking .

See this situation kajal and sachin see each other and think

in dono ka kuch nahin hu skta .

Sachin comes and said

kia hua kavin kch msla hy kiya

nahin sachin wo mein bus ...

but purvi cut him and say

Sachin sir kuch nahin bus inhein acha lgta hy mujy disturb krna .

Acha choro na purvi said kajal dekho agar Aap donon ka yehi chalta raha tu daya sir zror dant dein gy .

Kiya kajal daya sir kuch kehty hi to nahin hein yehi to problem hy said kavin kisi sy kuch bolty hi nahin kiya yeah asey hi rahty hein.

Haan sahi kaha aup ny kavin sir pata nahin daya sir ko kia hu gya hy sir pahly asey tu nahin thy kajal said to kavin .

Haan bus yehi mein purvi sy janna chahta tha k kiya hoya daya sir ko lekin yeah tu ...

nahin sir daya sir asey tu kabhi bhi nahin thy wo hm sub ky sath baht masti krty thy lekin ...

Beaurau fone ringing new case reported and rest of the team going to crime seen.

On road one girl talking on phone

Ary han maa mein bilkul thek hu aup meri chinta na kro ary han mein khud ka khayal bhi rakh leti hu kiya maa bola na yahan sub baht achy hein

Auto bhaiya ruko to ... but auto never stop .

Hello taxi but taxi driver also never stop.

kiya hy yeah mumbai ka traffic ...

Ary nahin maa aup sy nahin hoon mujhy deri hu rahi hy office bhi jana hy aur aup hu ky btao baba kesy hein .

Hello Auto Auto rickshaw stops Bahi MG road pr jana hy .

kiya kaha itna ziyada kraya 100 rupey sy 1 taka zyada nahin du gi bahi sahb ab chlo mumbai ma nayi hu lekin yaha ka kraya (fare) bht achy sy janti hoon ab chlo .

Han maa ary kuch nahin maa bs ya log akeli larki ko dekh kr pata nahin kiya samjh lety hein.

Mother : Isi lya khti hu ky kr la shadi tu nahin janti ky akeli lrki ko log kis nzr sy dekhty hein and girl thinking that why she tells her mother that akeli lrki at all she know her mother but ...

Dekho maa ...

Mother : nahin tu dekh meri zindagi ka koi brosa nahin aur ma chahti hu k tu bs ab jldi sy shadi kr ly .

Dekho maa mein ny shadi sy kabhi mana tu nahin kiya na bs thora sa time manga hy dekho maa sirf thora sa time abhi mera kam bhi nya hy mein kuch banna chahti hu phir zror kro gi shadi bus thora sa time .

Acha maa rat ko bt hu gi abi mujhy late hu raha hy love you bye .

Bhaiya jaldi chlao na kitni der hy .

Abhijeet enters in forensic lab .

Hello tarika ji

Hi abhijeet tum tm yaha

Haan wo mein he see here and there

kia hua abhijeet kisi ko dhond rahy hu

Haan wo salunke sir ...

Wo kuch kam sy gya hen aty hi hoon gy un sy kuch km tha kiya .

Nahin kam to tm sy tha .

kam kesa kam...

Nahin tarika mujhy kuch kehna tha dekho wo ...

bolo abhijeet mein sun rahi hu

Tarika tum to janti hu na ky daya...

Kiya daya

Woh daya kah raha tha ky tum tum ...

To daya ny tumhein sb bta diya

Han bta diya lekin tarika yeah sub mujy tum bhi to bata sakti thi na daya hi kyu .

Bata ky bhi kiya abhijeer jab mein aur tum sab janty hein tu phir ...

Phir kia tarika bolo

Nahin kuch nahin abhijeet

Wesy agar daya na btata tu shayad mein tu anjan hi rahta .

yehi to tumhara problem hy abhijeet tum sub janty hoya bhi hr bat sy anjan rahty hu ( Tarika thinking ).

Lekin Tarika tum yeah bt khud bhi to mujhy bata sakti thi na .

Kiya btati abhijeet ky ...

Cut by Dr.Salunke Han tarika wo mein...

Oh abhijeet tum

Good Morning sir

Abhijeet just MORNING tumhein dekh kr good to rahi nahin na

dekhiya salunke sir ...

Choro abhijeet auj mein baht achy mood mein hu tum sy bat ker ky apna din kharab nahin kerna chahta .

Salunke sir aup ka din hi bura hu jata hy mujhy andaza nahin tha pahly bol dety yahan ata hi nahin aup ka din kharab krny said abhijeet.

Mery kahny sy konsa abhijeet tum ny baz a jana hy woh koi aur hi hu ga jis ka din tum sy bat ker ky baht acha guzr jata hy he said this words to see Doctor tarika and tarika change her gaze on other side.

Han tarika wo auj sham ko ready rehna mein ny tumhein btaya tha na ky tumhein us larky sy milny jana hy

Lar ... larkkkka ...Said abhijeet...

Haan larka kiyun yahi kaha hy mein ny tarika sy sahi suna tum ny .

Phone ringing Salunke go outside to attend the call.

Tarika wo wo mein tum sy khna chahta tha ky ...

Ky

Wo ya k tum tum ...

Agar tum yeah janna chahty hu ky meri rat ki meeting ky bary mein tu and turns other side his back face to abhijeet

Tu kiya tarika

Tu yeah abhijeet tum janty hu ky mein salunke sir ko mana nahin ker sakti .

Tarika he said in most hurting voice .

Please abhijeet and she go outside wiping her tears which not hidden by Abhijeet and he thinks why he never tells tarika that he loves her .

Tarika also thinking kiyun abhijeet kiyun tum kuch bol nahi sakty hu kiya kahon mein salunake sir sy aur kitna intezar abhijeet...

Abhijeet comes to the beaurau everyone greeted him and he directly goes to his desk .

Daya comes to Abhijeet

Boss kiya hua but no respond at other side .

Abhijeet are you alright but no response

Abhijeet he said bit loud

Han kiya hua daya

Kia hua yehi mein tum sy janna chahta hu itny up set kyu hu .

N nahin tu daya asa kuch bhi nahin

Tum lab sy hu kr aa rahy hu na

Jb sab janty hu tu pochty kiyun hu daya .

Tum bhi tu sub janty hu na abhijeet lekin phir bhi ...

Dekho abhijeet tarika ko ghalt mat smjna wo to ...

Kiya wo to daya sirf thora sa intezar hi to...

Intezar abhijeet aur ktna intezar akhir

Abhijeet thora sa nhi kayi sal intezar kiya hy us ny lekin tum nahin samjo gy

Tum bhi to nahin nah samjty hu mujhy daya ...

Choro abhijeet

Han wohi to daya choro ...Kuch aur bat kro

Dekho abhijeet hum hakikat sy nazrein nahin chura sakty hein jab aur kuch bat hy hi nahin tu kuch bhi tu nya nahin nah.

Ary Daya nya hy tu tum beaurau sub sy mily ya nahin

Kiyun sub sy milna zrori tha kiya

Oh means nahin mily chlo mein milwata hoon

Kis sy milwana hy .

Ary milwata hu na and he called someone who's busy to talk with purvi and nikhil

Daya see him and shocked to see him

yeah hey bhagwan not again nahin yeah kesy

Arey shreya idhar aoa to yeah and he point to daya and said shreya yeah...

Before he speak any other word Daya said

Tum tm yaha kiya kr rahi hu aub yaha tumhein kiya chaya

Oh hello tum yeah bt muj sy poch rahy hu yehi swal mein tum sy janna chahti hoon tum btao tum yahan kesy Shreya said

And abhijeet is staring both of them

Kiya matlb k mein yaha kesy said daya

Oh to tum bhi unhi typical mrdo jesy hi hu jo larki dekhi nahin aur pecha kerna shuru kr dya

Dekho ya sb fzol tumhari soch hy mein tu ...

Haan tum tu wo kia bola tha us dn tm ny ky tum to larkiyon sa 100 feet dor bagty hu aur tum yahan aa gye mera pecha krty krty

Dekho mein ny jo bhi bola tha bilkul sahi kaha tha mujhy larkiyon mein koi interest nahin aur tum jesi tu ...

Tum Jesi sy tu kiya matlb tumhara han tum kehna kiya chahta hu and shreya step forward to Daya

Shreya yeah tum kiya kr rahi hu said purvi tum janti hu ky ...

Ary haan purvi mein baht achy sy janti hoon asy larko ko tum chinta na kru Akeli larki ko pta nahi kiya samjh lety hein

Dekho shreya zra daya ...

Nahin abhijeet sir is admi pr daya khany ki zrort nahin ary yeah kisi bhi Daya ky laiq hy hi nahin

And un intentionally Daya smiles on her answer

Dekho to kesy muskra rha hy For this sentence everyone see daya and then shreya and also enjoy their fight

Shreya suno to said Purvi

Dekho purvi mujhy kuch nahin sunna

Shreya yeah daya said abhijeet ...

but cut by shreya plzzz abhijeet sir mein nahin janti ky is ny aup sy asa kiya kaha ky aup ko bhi is pr daya any lagi hy lekin yeah larka mein is sy pehly Delhi mein bhi mil chuki hu aur aub yeah mery pechy mumbai bhi aa gya hy aur han isy to mra nick name sub pata hy mery bary mein isy

Abhijeet see daya and said kiya yar tum is sy mil bhi chuky hu aur mujhy btaya bhi nahin isi sy tu milwana chahta tha mein tumhein.

Kiya kya mtlb tm mujy is lrki sy milwany ki bat kr rahy thy jisy mein zindagi mein dobara dekhna bhi nahin chahta kiya yar Abhijeet tum tu mery bary mein sub achy sy janty hu phir bhi

Dekho ab tumhein isy dekhna to pary ga hi daya ...

Oh God abhijeet sir please dekhiya mujhy is insan sy koi bat nahin krni aup samjty kiyun nahin hy

Ary lekin shreya yeah ...

Koi lekin wekin nahin shreya yelled everyone is shocked

Yeah sub kiya hu rha hy yeah beaurau hy ya koi machli bazar kiya mela lga rakha hy

Acp enters in Beaurau and said see the sceniaro.

Everyone greeted Acp and he go to the Daya and ask kesy hu my Son aur kesa raha sub

Yes sir baht acha rha case ki report bhi Delhi head quarter mein submit krwa di hy .

Janta hoon tum sy isi chez ki expectations hn mujhy tum abhijeet thori hu .

Kiya Acp sir aup ko bhi hamesha Daya hi sahi lgta hy na .

To abhijeet tumhein is sy jealousy kiyun hoti hy .

Ary daya mein aur tum sy jealousy kiya yar and smiling.

( Guys here Shreya new in cid mumbai so she never see daya because when she reported in Cid at that time Daya go for a case that's why she never know Daya )

And during that time when Acp talk with Daya Shreya go outside to attend the call so she never hear that Daya is cid senior inspector.

When she come back then she saw Acp talk with Daya and she is shocked and thinking

Delhi mein tu sirf pooja ar sonali (Shreya's Friend) ko is ny ashiq bnaya tha yahan tu pori cid team Ufff

And he go to Acp and said sir yeah point to Daya

Hey bhagwan yeah shreya kiya hu gya hy isy auj to is ki class paki hy purvi think and go to shreya ...

Haan shreya ya daya ... said Acp

Cut by Shreya Acp sir please aup bhi is admi pr Daya ki koi zrort nahin aup janty nahin isy kiyun Mr. point to Daya bta kiyun nahin dety apni asliyat tum jesa gatiya insan mein ny auj tak nahin dekha

Purvi comes please shreya bus kro chlo yahan sy mein tumhein btati hoon yeah ...

Nahin purvi mein khud isy dekh lo gi

Hey bhagwan shreya ko kon samjaya Acp sir aj phly sy hi ghusy mein hein aub yeah said Dushayant to Kavin

Lekin yeah shreya suny tu na Kavin said

1 minute Acp said

Shreya yeah kiya trika hy tumhein yehi sikhaya gya ha training mein tumhein itna bhi nahin pata ky apny seniors sy kesy bat krty hein

Sir lekin yeah point to Daya

Bus enough shreya baht hu gya mein is sy pahly bhi tumhein warn kr chuka hon mujhy nahin andaza tha ky tumhein apny senior sy bat krny ki bhi tameez nahin hy .

Tum janti hu yeah kon hy point to Daya .

Han sir yeah lrka Delhi sy mera pecha krty hoya aub yahan bhi aa gya .

Shreya Acp said

Sir mein samjata hu shreya ku Abhijeet said

Nahin Abhijeet mein khud dekh loon ga

Tumhein andaza bhi hy tum jis sy itni btmizi sy bat kr rahi hu wo cid ka senior inspector Daya hy

Senior inspector Dayaanand Sethi

Wo Daya ky bary sy bary mujrim jis ka naam sun jr kanpty hein aur tum ...

K k kiya yea Daya... And she see to purvi and she nooded her head in yes

Han yeah Senior inspector Daya hy jisy tum kb sy boli ja rahi hu apny senior sy koi asey bat kerta hy shreya

Sir wo mein ...

Kiya mein ...

Sir mujy nahi pata tha and her eyes filled with water which is not hidden by Daya and Abhijeet because Acp anger on him

Aub tu pata lg gya na

Yes sir

Haan to sorry bolo daya ko

kk kiya m mein sory inhein

Haan shreya inhein hi kiyun ky tum ny sub ky samny daya ko itna kuch bol diya

Sir wo ...

Shreya I said say sorrry to daya

Then purvi hit Shreya Please shreya sory bol 2

Ss so Sory Daya sir

Daya nooded his head in yes and moves on

Acp tells everyone get back to work

And shreya thinking that how rude to Daya's behaviour He said nothing just go away hunhhhh Rakshish

Daya go outside and thinking oh God lrki hy yeah Devil ...

So guys here the chapter

Kesa lga hope so aup sb ko psnd aya hu .

Guys agr kisi ko lga hu k mein ny shreya ko wrong character mein byan kiya to so sory but asey hi to dareya love story start hu gi na .

Aur kiya sachayi hy Daya ki life ki jo Abhijeet ki zindagi ko bhi agey nahin barhny dy rahi janny ky liya review krty rahein .

Spelling aur Grammer mistake k lya sory.

Guys plzzz give your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for your precious reviews . Thank u so much because am new in this fiction world so aup ky reviews hi ki waja sy mujy nayi umeed milti hy likhny ky liya .

So thanks guys .

Here your next chapter :

Daya walks out in the beaurau thinking about shreya when he comes out he receives a message by someone .

He calls the same person and said :

Ok tum fikr na karu mein thori der mein aata hoon address mein ny tumhein message kr diya ha wohi milty hein .

Daya go to met the person and said kia hua itni jldi mein kiyu bulaya tarika sub thek tu hy na .

Tarika : Days kuch bhi thek nahi hy wo abhijeet usy kisi chez ka ehsas nahi hy Daya please kuch karu mein us lrky sy nahin milna chahti hoon .

Daya : Tum chinta na kru tarika mein abhijeet sa bat krta hu .

Tarika : Kuch faida nahin bat ker ky bhi wo apna wada nahin tor sakta hy mein bus itna chahti hoon ky kuch bhi hu jaya lekin auj mujhy us larky sy milna na pary mein abhijeet ky ilawa kisi sy shadi nahi kerna chahti .

Daya : Ok tum chinta na kru mein kuch kerta hoon tum ny kab milny jana hy us sy .

Tarika : Rat 9 bajy blue moon hotel mein .

Daya : Ok mein kuch kerta hu .

CID BEAURAU

Daya thinks ky wo aysa kiya kry ky wo larka tarika sy shadi ky liya mana ker dy .

Purvi comes to him and said

Daya sir wo case no 602 ki file court mein bijwa di ha .

But daya still in his own thoughts .

Purvi : Daya sir kiya hoya aup kuch preshan lag rahy hein .

Daya : Han kiya hoya tum ny kuch kaha .

Purvi : Sir aup kisi bat ko ly ker prashan hein kiya hoya ?

Daya : Han bus yunhi kuch soch raha tha .

Purvi : Btaiya kia mein aup ki kuch help ker sakti hoon .

Daya : Wo purvi tarika ky liya aik proposal hy aur tarika ...

Purvi ( Shocked ) : proposal lekin tarika to abhijeet bhaiya sy oh sory I mean abhijeet sir sy ...

(Here daya abhijeet and purvi are not real brother sister but Daya and abhijeet loves and cares her like her own sister so outside the beaurau she calls him bhaiya )

Daya : Haan wo donon aik dosry sy baht mhbt krty hein lekin aik dosry ko keh nahin paty hein aur yeah proposal Doctor salunake ki wja sy aya hy so tarika mana bhi nahin ker sakti aur wo us lrky sy milna bhi nahin chahti hy .

Purvi : Aup chinta na krein mein kuch sochti hoon .

Acp comes and call daya in his cabin Daya go .

Kavin comes and see purvi is tens and disturbed .

He comes to him

Kavin : Purvi kiya hoya tum asey preshan .

Purvi : Han kavin sir aik problem hy samj nahi aa raha .

Kavin : Oh really tum aur preshan dekho purvi auj april fool nahin so please stop this non sense .

Purvi : Kavin sir please agar aup meri help nahin ker sakty to asey mzaq bhi na bnayen mein khud hi kuch soch loon gi and she moves .

Kavin (Thinks ) : Purvi wakyi bht disturbed thi mein bhi na and he also moves outside and calls her .

Purvi litsen suno to

Purvi (Thinks ) : Mein hi pagal hoon jisy laga tha ky kavin sir meri kuch help ker sakty hein lekin mein hi ghlt thi .

Kavin comes to him and said :

Purvi sory please mera wo matlab nahi tha mein wo bus

Purvi : Kiya kavin sir aup ko hamesha yehi lagta hy ky mein joke crack krti hoon .

Kavin : Acha please sory aub btao kiya hoya kiyun prashan hu .

And purvi narrates him everything and said :

Aup btayen aub mein kiya kron mein asey apny bhaiyon ko preshan nahin dekh sakti .

Kavin (Shocked ): Bhaiyon ko daya sir aur abhijeet sir tumhary bahi really

Purvi : Haan blood relation sy koi kisi ka nahi hu jata mery mama papa ky mrny ky bad jesy in dono ny mera khayal rkha mujhy kisi chez ki kami nahin hony di aur aub mein bhi un ky liya kuch kerna chahti hoon .

Kavin : Hmmm tu yeah bat hy tum yeah chahti hu ky wo larka tarika sy shadi ky liya mna ker dy .

Purvi : Han bilkul .

Kavin : Don't worry mein kuch sochta hoon tum fikr na kro and he thinks .

After some time he asks to purvi :

Kuch socha koi plan ha kia ???

Purvi : Nahin abhi to kuch nahin

Kavin :Well mery pas Aik plan hy agar tum mera sath du tu ...

Purvi ( Excited ) : Plan kesa plan kavin sir jldi sa btayen mein Abhijeet bhaiya ky liya kuch bhi ker sakti hoon .

Kavin : Tu suno and he narrates his plan .

Purvi : Mind blowing aup ko lgta hy ky yeah work kry ga .

Kavin : Ary 100% Kry ga Agr tum ny acting achy sy ker li to ...

Purvi : Ok done .

Daya comes

Purvi : Daya sir litsen

Daya : Haan kiya hua

Purvi : Daya sir mil gya plan ab aup fikr na krein wo larka tarika sy shadi ky liya na bol dy ga .

Daya : Tum such keh rahi hu na purvi tum soch bhi nahin sakti ky agar aysa hu gya tu ...

mein tumhein bata nahin sakta ky mujhy kitni khushi hu gi .

Purvi : Janti hu mein aup chinta na krein .

Daya : ok wesy plan hy kiya ?

Purvi : Wo ...(Cut by kavin )

Kavin : Ary purvi kiya ker rahi hu asey nahin plan execute hony ky bad hi inhein btayen gy daya sir aup khud dekh lijya ga na asey nahin .

Kiya purvi tum bhi

Daya : 1 minute kavin tumhein kesy pata yeah sub

Purvi : Wo bhaiya mein ny hi kavin sir ko btaya aur yeah idea bhi kavin sir ka hi ha mera nahin .

Daya : Thank u so much Kavin

Kavin : Sir aub ap mujy sharminda ker rahy hein we all are family kiya aup mujhy apni family ka hisa nahin samjty hein

Daya : Nahin kavin woh aysa kuch nahin bus ...

Kavin : Ary sir abhi in bato ka time nahin mujhy lagta hy ky hamein chalna chayah wesy bhi 6 buj gya hn

Purvi : Han sir hum abhi niklty hein milty hein rat ko

Daya : Haan ok thek hy .

KAVIN HOUSE

Kavin (To himself) :

Yar yeah purvi ka abhi koi cal nahin aya sub achy sy hu jaya hum late na hu jayen I think aub mujhy niklna chayah and he looked himself in mirror and said

Waah kavin perfect aub mujhy niklna hu ga purvi ko bhi us ky ghar sy lena hy .

PURVI HOUSE

Kavin comes and knocks the door.

Purvi in his room :

Ufffo pata nahin is time kon aa gya and he goes to open the door but the Kavin still knocks and thinks kiya yar yeah purvi bhi na kitna time lgati hy darwaza kholny mein

Purvi comes and open the door and without seeing the person said :

Kiya problem hy agar itni jaldi hu andar any ki to darwaza tor kr andar aa jana tha .

Kavin : Oh really thank u miss purvi btany ky liya next time aysa hi kron ga Aur tum kaha busy thi itna time lgta hy darwaza kholny mein .

Purvi : Dekhiya kavin sir is time bahs lgany ka faida nahin abhi hum late hu jayen gy tu phir ap sara ilzam mujhy hi dein gy .

Kavin : Haan tu tumhari hi ghalti hu gi tum larkiyon ki tyari hey bhagwan

Purvi : Whattt hmari tyari aup ko to jesy bilkul time nahin lagta na

Kavin : Wesy tumhari tarf ghar ky andar bulany ka koi trend nahin kiya .

Purvi realizes and said :

Oh sory ayen andar ayen mein bus 5 minutes mein aayi .

Kavin : Ok but jaldi hamein late hu ra hy .

Purvi : Haan bus 2 minutes

After sometimes Purvi comes and said :

Chaliya kavin sir btayen mein kesi lag rahi hu

Kavin is stunned on his place purvi wearing red saree with his matching accessories and looking gorgeous .

Purvi : Kavin sir kahan kho gya mein thek tu lg rahi hoon nah .

Kavin comes to his senses : ha ...haan achi lag rahi hu like my wife .

Purvi : Excuse me khabardar jo mujh sy ziyada free hony ki koshish ki tu yad rkhiya ga yeah sub hum sirf auj ky liya ker rahy hein otherwise aup mujhy janty nahin senior inspector daya aur abhijeet ki bhen hu mein .

Kavin : Oh haan mein to bool hi gya tha wesy agr tumhari batein hu gyi hoon tu hum chlein hamein late hu ra ha .

Purvi : Haan bus 2 minutes and she try to set her Brodge on his shoulder which is loose she try to hard but never managed to set it on his place .

Kavin : Purvi chlo and he see that purvi try to set his brodge.

Purvi : Han bus yeah ...

Kavin,s phone rings and he recieves the call

Kavin (On phone ) :

Haan sir bus 5 minutes mein aur purvi nikal rahy hein .

Kavin : Purvi daya sir hmara wait ker rahy hein jaldi ker lo .

Purvi : Kavin sir kiya hy dekh nahin rahy mein try ker tu rahi hu lekin yeah pin ...

Kavin waits some time but still result is same .

Kavin :Purvi woh ...

Purvi : Kiya hua ...

Kavin : If u don't mind then kia mein yeah ... nahin means hamein late hu raha hy aur tum sy asey yeah set nahin hu raha .

Purvi (Little hesitation ) : O ...ok no problem wakyi hamein late hu ra ha .

Kavin set the pin on purvi shoulder and his fingers touches her bare shoulder and she feels electric current on her body Kavin also feels her hesitation and complete his work .

Kavin while set the pin : Hu gya ab chlo mein bahr tumhara gari mein wait ker raha hu .

Purvi (Thinks ) : Yeah mujhy kiya hu gya tha kavin sir ky asey touch kerny sy ...

Kavin ( Call him ) : Purvi ab aa jao .

Purvi comes to his trance and han bus aa gayi and both headed towards the restaurant .

At Night

Tarika comes out and daya waiting for her .

Daya : Tarika kia hua wo larka aya .

Tarika (little worry ) : Haan aya .

Daya : To phir ...

Tarika (Anger) : Aur kiya daya han aur us ny tu yeah bhi bol dia ky usy ya mulakat sirf apni sis ki waja sy kerni thi aur yeah bhi ky ...

Daya : K ...

Tarika : Ky usy is rishty sy bhi koi problem nahin blky wo to mery samny apny parents ko call krny laga tha ky usy ya rishta manzor hy .

Daya (Shocked) : Yeah tum ...

Tarika : Daya chlo hamein late hu ra ha .

Next Morning

Everyone present in Beaurau

Daya comes to purvi

Purvi : Kiya hoya sir wo tarika ka proposal...

Daya : Purvi us larky ko is rishty sy koi problem nahin hy blky us ny to ya mulakat srf formality ky lya rkhi .

Kavin litsen and comes

What asa kesy hu sakta hy its mean hmara plan ...

Daya : Hmmm shayad plan fail hu gya .

Purvi : Asey kesy fail hu gya plan to bht acha tha .

Kavin : Plan acha tha lekin tumhari acting mein ny tumhein bola bhi tha ky zyada over acting na kro lekin tum ...

Purvi : Asey kesy aup mujhy yeah keh skty hein Kavin sir mein ny pori koshish ki thi ...

Daya interupt :

Yeah kiya hy tum dono ka haan kabhi apny kam per bhi focus ker liya kro now get back to work and he moves .

Kavin : Yeah daya sir mujhy nahin lagta ky inho ny kabhi kisi sy hans ker bat ki hu gi .

Purvi : Nahin Bhaiya asey tu nahin thy kavin sir bhaiya to hum sub ky sath ktna fun krty thy lekin ...

Before she complete his sentence

Tarika comes and see every where

Purvi : Kiya hua Doctor Tarika

Tarika : Daya kahan hy ???

Purvi : Abhi tu yahin thy kia hua kuch kam tha .

Tarika : Haan kam to hy .

Sachin comes and said :

Doctor Tarika aup mujhy btayen mein ker du ga bolein .

Tarika : Nahin mujhy daya sa hi kam ha wo ...

Purvi : Lijya Daya sir aa gya

Tarika hurriedly moves to daya

and they both talk

Daya : Tum such bol rahi hu na .

Tarika : Haan Daya bilkul such abi us larky ki call ayi thi salunake sir k pas aur unhon ny mana ker diya is rishty sy .

Purvi litsen this conversation and

Really tarika tum such bol rahi hu means hmara plan work kr gya oh my God m so happy .

Kajal : Kiya hua purvi tum asey chila kiyun rahi hu

Purvi : Bat hi aesi khushi ki ha I can't believe hmara plan work kr gya .

Kavin : Really purvi tum such bolbol rahi hu mtlb ...

Purvi : Mtlb us lrky ny tarika sy shadi ky liya mna kr dia yahooo mein aup ko bta nahin sakti mein kitni khush hoon Kavin sir .

And kavin see her childish behaviour and smile

Dushayant comes and see Kavin that he smiling

Dushayant : Kiya hua kavin asey akely akely muskra rahy hu .

Kavin : Haan nahin wo purvi ...

Dushuyant : Purvi kiya hua purvi ko

Kavin : Wo kesy khush hi rahi hy kafi sweet lgti hy na wo asey .

Dushuyant : Really Kavin u know tm kl hi mujhy keh rahy thy ky purvi baht ajeeb hy aur auj wo sweet ...

Kavin : Nahin wo ...bus yunhi

But he also thinks ky how he said to dushuyant ky purvi sweet ha .

So here is the chapter kesa lga apny reviews zror dijya ga .

Guys m also include Dareya and abhirika moments but is chapter ma ya confusion clear krni thi next chapter include Dareya scenes

Kavi fans Aup ko kesa lga chapter please review lazmi dijya ga .


	4. Chapter 4

Thnks guys for your precious reviews guys koi bhi writer apni next update jldi jab hi krta hy jub us ki story ko reviews zyada milein tu so please guys read ker ky review bhi da diya karu yar .

Dear Guest **(Aditi)** Aup ny pocha ky woh plan kiya tha to dear wo scene abhi continue ha last chappy bht long hu gya tha jbi wo scene pora nahin likha tha abhi wo scene continue hy so is chapter mein aup ko pata lag jaya ga ky plan kiya tha .

 **Recap :**

In previous update we see that

Tarika restaurant mein salunake sir ky btaya hoya lrky sy milny jati hy aur hmary Kavi as per Daya Advise yeah plan bnaty hein ky kesy us larky ko Tarika sy Shadi ky liya roka jaya now beaurau mein sub yeah jan ker baht khush hu jaty hein ky un ka plan success ful raha aur aub wo larka tarika sy shadi nahin ker raha .

 **Now here next update is**

Everyone is so happy to hear this breaking news that finally Salunake sir ky laya hoya proposal sy Tarika ki jan chot gayi hy .

Meanwhile Shreya comes in the beaurau and

 **Shreya :** Hey taru tu tum yahan kiya ker rahi hu oh my God what a pleasant surprise yeah mein kahin sapna to nahin dekh rahi .

 **Tarika :** Oh my God Shree tu yahan kiya ker rahi hy and his face glittered to see her best friend Shreya .

 **Shreya :** Nikhil zra mujy chutki to kat zara

 **Nikhil(Open mouth) :** Kiya ...

 **Shreya :** Jo bola sirf itna kro na

And nikhil pinch her hand .

Shreya screams in pain .

 **Shreya :** Oh its mean mein yeah sapna nahin dekh rahi hoon and she jumped like a child and ran towards Tarika and hugged him as tight as possible .

Everyone in the beaurau observed her childish behaviour especially Daya and murmured yeah larki to pori pagl hy pata nahin kis ny isy Cid Officer bna dia hy .

 **Kavin :** Yeah tu asey aik dosry ko mil rahi hein jesy sadiyon bad mili hoon .

 **Dushuyant :** Wohi to mein soch raha hoon Shreya ka tu samj mein ata hy lekin Doctor Tarika bhi .

Both are separate and

 **Shreya :** Tu soch bhi nahin sakti mein ny tujy kitna miss kiya yar .

 **Tarika :** Miss u 2 and I love you.

While Abhijeet entering in the beaurau and litsen Tarika,s word and shocked .

 **Abhijeet :** Yeah Tarika kis ko yeah sub bol rahi hy kahin Daya such to nahin keh raha tha .

Abhijeet while remembering Daya,s Words

 **Daya :** Dekh abhi agar tu wakt rehty samj ly tu yeah tere liya hi acha hu ga Tarika tuj sy baht mohabat kerti hy Shadi na sahi to usy apny dil ki bat bol ker sagai tu ker hi skta hy na .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tu samjta kiyun nahin hy yar .

 **Daya :** Samjna tujy hy mery bahi aesa na hu ky baht deir hu jya .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya thek hi keh raha tha deir tu hu gyi ha and he moved out .

 **Daya :** Tarika yeah sub kiya hy tum donon aik dosry ko janti hu kiya .

 **Purvi :** Haan Tarika yeah sub aur Shreya tum ny bhi kabi btaya nahin .

 **Shreya :** Kiya nahin btaya .

 **Kavin :** Yehi ky tum doctor Tarika ko janti hu .

 **Shreya :** Taru tu such mein doctor bn gyi yar am proud of u yar tu ny jis mksd ky liya apna city chora usy pora ker liya Uncle Anti to yeah sub dekh ker baht khush hu gy na .

While Tarika,s face colour Vanished to hear this .

 **Shreya(Coming closer to him) :** Kiya hua tarika tum asey chup kiyun hu gyi .

 **Tarika :** Shreya mumy papa yeah sub dekhny ky liya mery sath nahin .

 **Shreya :** What lekin yeah sub kesy .

 **Daya :** Yeah kiya tum logo ka apas ka hi khtm nahin hu raha .

 **Sachin :** Haan btao to tum donon aik dosry ko kesy janti hu .

 **Tarika :** Mein aur Shreya bchpan sy friends hn School Friends hum donon aik hi colony ky thy Shreya ky parents aur mery parents mein kafi achi dosti thi .

 **Shreya :** School ky bad Tarika ki family is ki higher studies ky liya Mumbai shift hu gyi aur phir hum donon ka rabta tout gya kabi bus thori bat hu jati phone per just hello Hi .

Lekin now am glad ky meri bchpan ki dost mil gyi aur aub hum phir sy dheron batein karein gy .

 **Dushuyant :** Ary woh sub tu bad mein kerna abhi tu yeah btao Purvi plan kiya tha ky woh larka us ny tum sy shadi ky liya mana ker diya .

 **Kajal :** Haan btao hamein bhi tu pata lgy .

 **Kavin :** To hua kuch yun ky ...

 **Flashback**

Kavi go to the restaurant as looks like married couple and sitting beside the Tarika,s Table .

While waitor comes to serve the order to Tarika,s Table Kavin hit the tray and cofee slipped on Tarika,s dress .

 **Kavin :** Oh my God so sory woh mein ny dehan nahin diya extremely v sory aup jayen jaldi sy isy wash ker lein otherwise stain remove nahin hu ga .

While Purvi coming to Kavin

 **Purvi :** Kavin tum ny isy pechana .

 **Kavin :** Haan yeah wohi hy na Tarika lgta hy auj phir kisi nya larky ky liya ayi ha .

The boy who comes to met Tarika litsen their conversation carefully .

 **Purvi :** Dekho to Kavin larka kitna handsome hy isy jb pata lgy ga ky Tarika kisi aur mein interested hy tu bechary ka dil tout jaya ga .

 **Kavin :** Purvi chlo hum chlty hein yahan sy .

Excuse me bahi sahb Boy calling him .

 **Kavin :** Ji aup ny hamein bulaya .

 **Boy :** Ji yeah aup in ky bary mein abhi kiya bol rahy thy .

 **Purvi :** Kis ky bary mein hum tu bus ...

 **Boy :** Dekhiya mujy lgta hy aup ko koi hk nahin ponchta kisi ky bhi bary mein asey bat krny ka .

 **Purvi :** Dekhiya aup hum ny aup sy aesa kuch kaha nahin aur agar aup ko yakin na hu tu khud pata kra lijya ga .

Neki ka to zmana hi nahin raha aik tu hum such bolein aur opar sy aup ilzam bhi hamein hi dein .

Before Tarika comes Kavin Tells to Daya that he calls on Tarika,s phone .

Tarika,s Phone ringing and the boy see the caller id which show the name Lifeline with Heart symbol and its include Kavi plan that they saved Daya,s number in this name .

Boy see the caller id and thinks

kiya mujy phone utha lena chaya shayad wo couple thek hi keh raha tha mujy hk jy yeah sub janny ka and he answer the call.

 **Daya (On Phone) :** Come on ab aa bhi jao aur kitna intezar krao gi u know mujy intezar pasand nahin aur tumhara intezar ...

Tarika comes to him and

Ary yeah tu mera phone hy

 **Boy :** Haan wo ap ki call .

 **Tarika (** **On phone) :** Haan bus 5 minutes han please just 5 minutes am just coming .

 **Boy :** Kiya hua aup ...

 **Tarika :** Nahin woh bus shayad aub mujhy chlna hu ga late hu rha ha

 **Flashback over**

 **Dushuyant :** Waah mind blowing kiya plan tha really .

 **Purvi :** Hum ny kuch ghlt to bola nahin aub jub Tarika kisi mein interested hy tu means hy .

 **Tarika :** Just shut up Purvi tumhari bari aya tu tum sy pocho gi samji tum .

 **Kavin :** Great doctor Tarika and am with u hum is Purvi sy aik aik chez ka badla lein gy .

 **Purvi :** Just shut up Kavin sir yani kuch bi .

 **Kavin :** What tum ...

 **Daya :** Purvi mujy lgta ha Kavin tumhara senior hy aur tum us sy aesy kesy bat ket rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** Sory sir woh ...

 **Dushuyant :** Woh kiya hy nah lgta hy ky Purvi ny tu Kavin ko apna pati hi samj liya hy kiyun Purvi .

 **Kavin :** Dushuyant ab tu muj sy pity ga teri kheir nahin ruk tu .

While purvi blushing to hear this .

 **Shreya :** Taru tu ny btaya nahin woh hy kon ky jis sy tu itni mohabat krti hy ky us ky liya itna sub plan kraya tum ny .

 **Purvi :** Shreya tum such mein nahin janti usy .

 **Shreya :** Nahin tu janti to nahin lekin aub milna chahti hoon aur is ki choice ko dekhna chti hu ky kon hy woh kesa dikhta hy .

 **Kavin :** Kiya Shreya tum mil tu chuki hu un sy aur kitna milna hy yar .

 **Shreya :** What mein kb mein tu ...

 **Kavin :** Woh ...

 **Shreya :** Wait let me guess aup ny bola ky mein un sy mil chuki hu right .

 **Dushuyant :** Of course madam .

 **Shreya :** It's mean woh koi beaurau ka hi hy kiyun ky Mumbai mein abhi mein zyada logon ko janti nahin aup ky ilawa .

Oh my God how can I forget

 **While Daya thinking :**

(Ufff yeah larki kiya all time asey hi bolti rehti hy )

Taru mein kesy bol sakti hon mein ny guess ker liya ky kon hy is ka boy Friend

Aaah let me correct her future husband .

 **Purvi :** To hamein bhi to btao na .

 **Shreya :** Of course senior inspector Abhijeet .

Daya's Phone ringing and he go to outside while answering his call .

While all mouth opened and Tarika hugged her best friend Shreya tum ny kesy itni jldi I mean ky ...

 **Shreya :** Taru tu bol sakti hy mein nahin yad nahin kesy bachpan mein jab bhi teri doll ky liya Groom dekhna hota tha tu hamesha choclaty colour ka hi like krti thi tu abhi teri choice kesy bdl sakti hy .

While tarika embarrassed and her cheeks turning red .

 **Shreya :** Oho blushing koi sharma raha hy haan .

Daya entering in beaurau and see Shreya still busy her gossips with Doctor Tarika while other starting their work .

 **Daya (Bit loud) :** Shreya yeah kiya hy haan jab dekho sirf gossips moj masti tumhein krny ko koi kam nahin hy kiya .

 **Shreya :** Sir wo mein ...

 **Daya :** Kiya mein han jb dekho sirf shararat masti mzak mein ny tumhein sbo hi aik file complete krny ky liya di lekin tum ny abhi tk wo kam complete nahin kiya .

 **Shreya :** Nahin sir wo mein ...

 **Daya :** Kiya tum bolo .

 **Tarika :** Daya yeah tumhein kiya hu gya hy pehly Shreya ki bat to sun lo ky woh kehna kiya chahti hy .

 **Daya :** Tarika tum is ki himayat mein kuch nahin bolo gi hu gi yeah tumhari dost lekin yahan nahin .

Aur Shreya tum mujy lgta hy ky mujy tumhary is non serious attitude ka notice lena hi hu ga .

 **Shreya :** Sory sir next time I will be careful .

 **Daya :** It's good for u .

 **Tarika :** Daya tumhein kiya hu jata hy dekho tumhara yeah behave Shreya ky liya bilkul Strange hy aur tum asey us pr chila kiyun rahy thy . Beaurau mein sub tumhein hi dekh rahy thy koi tumhein tu kuch nahin kahy ga lekin Shreya kitni insult ker di us ki tum ny .

 **Vineet :** Sir woh yeah file jo aup ny Shreya ko di thi complete krny ky liya us ny sbo hi complete ker li thi aup beaurau mein thy nahin jabi us ny mujy bola tha ky aup ko da du .

and he hands over file to Daya .

 **Tarika :** Daya I think tumhein usy sory kehna chaya .

 **Daya :** Lekin Tarika ...

 **Tarika :** Koi lekin vekin nahin I think wo tumhein btana bhi chahti thi ky us ny kam ker liya lekin tum ny usy apni bat kehny ka chance hi nahin diya .

While Daya remembering his word and

Haan Shayad

 **Tarika :** Now let's go .

Daya go and see shreya outside the beaurau when Daya comings to him she hurriedly wipe her tears and Daya feel guilt in his heart .

 **Shreya :** Sir mein bus ja hi rahi thi mera kam krny .

 **Daya :** Shreya wo ...

 **Shreya :** Sir don't worry auj ky liya sory next time mein koshish karu gi aup ko muj sy koi shikayat na hu .

Daya and Purvi both comes to the parking area where Daya try to call Abhijeet but his phone is switched offf.

 **Purvi :** Kia hua Bhaiya aup preshan hu .

 **Daya :** Haan Purvi pata nahi kiya hy Abhijeet ka number switched offf aa raha hy mujy us ki tention hu rahi hy .

 **Purvi :** Aup chaliya mery sath mein janti hoon woh ghar pr hi hu gy bus wo Tarika ki waja sy kisi sy bat nahin kerna chahty hu gy yeah tarika ka proposal .

 **Daya :** Lekin Purvi woh kuch bolta bhi tu nahin na aub is mein hum kiya krein .

 **Purvi :** Auj wo bolein gy bus aup mery sath chlein aur jesa mein bolon wesa krein .

 **Daya :** Kiya chal raha hy tumhary dimagh mein .

 **Purvi :** Bus aup dekhty jayen Purvi ka Kamal hamein Abhijeet bhaiya ko yehi khna hy ky Tarika ny us larky sy shadi ky liya haan bol diya .

 **Daya :** Lekin Purvi usy dard hu ga woh bardasht nahin ker skta ky Tarika ...

 **Purvi :** Mujy lgta hy aub abhijeet bhaiya ko ya dard dena bht zrori hy taky woh apny dil ki bat Tarika ko bata sakein .

 **Daya :** Haan tum shayad sahi keh rahi hu let's see .

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya yehi aik trika hy un ky dil ki bat bahir lany ka please man jayen na .

 **Daya :** Ok .

They both go to Duo House .

Abhijeet sitting in lounge and engrossed in his own thoughts while Purvi and Daya entered .

 **Daya :** Kia hua Abhijeet tumhara phone kiyun switched offf hy .

 **Abhijeet :** Tum kb aya Daya aur mera phone nahin tu shayad charge nahin hu ga us mein .

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya lekin aup pehly to kabi itny careless nahin thy ky phone charge na krein .

 **Abhijeet :** Purvi tum tum yahan .

 **Daya :** Haan is ka tarika ky sath kuch plan tha lekin Tarika ko koi phone aya aur phir us ny apna plan change kiya tu mein ny hi Purvi ko bola mery sath chlny ko .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika ka plan .

 **Daya :** Haan abhi wo kl jis lrky sy milny gyi thi shayad usi ko dobara milny ka bola hy us ny woh keh rahi thi ky woh koi fasla kerna chahti hy .

 **Abhijeet :** Fasla mtlb abhi us ny koi decision liya nahin kiya .

 **Purvi :** Nahin filhal to nahin but shayad woh kl tk final jwab dy da gi .

 **Abhijeet :** Kl tk

 **Daya :** Haan mery bahi aur dekh abhi bhi sub kuch tumhary pas hy please Abhijeet ja kr Tarika ko apny dil ki bat bol do .

 **Abhijeet :** Lekin Daya jb tk tu ...

 **Days :** Fine tum yehi chahty hu na ky mein apni life mein agy brhon tu thek hy agar tum auj Tarika ko apny dil ki bat bol lety hu tu promise mein tumhari yeah bat man loon ga .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya such tu sahi keh raha hy na tu aesa kry ga na .

 **Daya :** Haan mery bahi teri khushi mein hi meri khushi hy .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tu janta nahin auj mein kita khush hoon bus mein abhi jata hoon Tarika ky pas .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet teri khushi mein hi meri khushi hy and they both hugged each other .

 **Purvi :** Aur mujy bol gya na aup meri khushi bhi tu isi mein hy ky mery donon Bahi asey hi khush rahein aur mujhy meri bhabiyan jldi sy mil jayen .

Duo both comes to Purvi and side hugged her loving sister .

 **Daya :** Wesy Abhijeet hmari khushi is mein bhi tu hy ky aub hum apni bhen ky liya acha sa larka dekh ker is ki bhi shadi ker dein kiya kehty hu .

 **Purvi :** Bahi yeah aup sedhy sedhy bol dein ky aub aup muj sy tang aa gya hn mujhy khud sy dor kerna chahty hein na aup jayen mujhy aup sy bat nahin kerni .

 **Abhijeet :** Ary tum to naraz hu gyi dekho hmara wo matlab nahin .

 **Purvi :** Jo bhi matlab hu mujhy hamesha aup donon ky sath rehna hy aur aup ko chor ker kahin nahin jana .

 **Daya :** Ary bap ry Abhijeet tum to jao Tarika ky ghar agr deir hu gyi tu ...

 **Purvi :** Haan bhaiya mujy phir bej lena .

 **Abhijeet :** Haan bus 5 minute change tu kr loon .

 **Daya :** Is ka time nahin tu formals mein bhi bht acha lgta hy aub jao .

 **Daya :** Purvi tum chlo mein tumhein bhi ghar chor deta hoon .

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya mein chli jao gi khud hi aup fikr na kro .

 **Daya :** Asey kesy tum chlo mein chor deta hoon .

 **Purvi :** Ok thek hy chaliya .

At that time her phone ringing

Tarika ki call wo bi is time .

 **Daya :** Kiya hua Purvi kis ki call hy .

 **Purvi :** Doctor Tarika hy shayad Abhijeet bhaiya abhi tk nahin ponchy hu gy she answered the call .

Haan Tarika bolo kiya hua .

Nahin Daya Sir tu mery sath hn kiya hua kuch kam hy .

Ok wait mein phone deti hoon unhein .

Bhaiya Tarika ny aup sy kuch bat kerni hy .

 **Daya :** Haan bolo Tarika kiya hua .

 **Tarika :** Jo mein keh rahi hoon bus dehan sy suno agly 10 minute mein tum mujy ghar ky bahr milu aur jo mein ny bola tha wohi kerna hy yeah acha time hy sory bolny ka mein janti hoon tum ny din mein usy sory nahin bola .

 **Daya :** Tarika dekho muj sy yeah sub nahin hota .

 **Tarika :** Daya tum sy poch kon raha hy yeah mein tumhein krny ko bol rahi hoon aub mujy aur kuch nahin sunna wesy bhi auj us ny meri bht bari problem ka solution nikala hy .

 **Daya :** Acha woh kiya ???

 **Tarila :** Yeah tum usi sy pochna aub mein rakhti hoon .

 **Daya :** Sorry Purvi mein tumhein chorny nahin ja skta hoon mujy Shreya ko pick krny hy Tarika ky ghar sy to tum ...

 **Purvi :** It's ok bhaiya bus aup mujy bahr main road tk chor dein mein wahan sy taxi ly kr chli jao gi .

 **Daya :** Ok .

After dinner Dushuyant and Kavin come back to their home .

 **Kavin :** Kia hua Dushuyant kis soch mein gum hu .

 **Dushuyant :** Nahin kuch nahin bus mein soch raha tha ky tum aur Purvi apas mein ...

Kavin glared him and said jo bhi kehna chahty hu saf saf bolo

 **Dushuyant :** Nahin I mean kuch zyada hi dosti hu gayi hy tum logo ki pehly tum log jb dekho fight hi krty rhty thy .

 **Kavin :** Woh kiya hy na Dush I think Purvi itni bhi buri nahin jitna mein ny socha tha .

 **Dushuyant :** Tumhary kehny ka matlb ku wo buri hy right .

 **Kavin :** Please aub yeah sub us ky samny na kehna woh apny bhaiyo sy mujy pitwa dy gi .

 **Dushuyant :** Oh really us ky bahi kon hn tum janty hu kiya unhein .

 **Kavin :** Haan wo usi ny btaya tha ky ...

and suddenly Kavin stoped the car in midway .

 **Dushuyant :** Kiya hua Kavin asey achank break kiyun lga di .

 **Kavin :** Gari wapis leni hu gi .

 **Dushuyant :** Lekin hua kiya hy .

 **Kavin :** Mein ny pechy Purvi ko dekha .

 **Dushuyant :** Tera waham hu ga yahan tu koi bhi nahin .

 **Kavin :** No yahin thi woh aik minute wo dekho us Old man k pas .

They both are comes and see Purvi talk with an old men and give him some money .

Kavin comes to him and

Purvi tum is time itni rat ko yahan kiya kr rahi hu tumhein thora sa bhi andaza hy time dekho kiya hua hy .

 **Purvi :** Woh mein to bus .

 **Kavin :** Kiya tum khud ko jhansi ki rani samjti hu kiya itni der rat ko asey road per woh bhi akeli .

 **Purvi :** Meri bat to suno aup woh ...

 **Kavin :** Mujy kuch nahin sunna samaj seva hu gyi hu tu mery sath chl sakti hu tum .

 **Dushuyant :** Kavin shant hu jao suno to woh kiya keh rahi hy .

Old men said to Purvi

Jao beta apny pati ko asey mana nahin krty .

 **Purvi :** What yeah mera pati yeah aup ...

 **Old men :** Dekho beta meri dua hy ky bhagwan tum donon ka sath yunhi bnaya rkhy hamesha .

Chlta hoon mein .

 **Dushuyant :** Kavin aub chlein .

 **Kavin :** Woh budha kiya bol raha tha tum ny usy mery bary mein kiya bola .

 **Purvi :** Mein ny kuch bhi nahin bola zror us ny hum donon ko us din restaurant mein sath dekh liya hu ga .

 **Kavin :** Mujy nahin pata tha ky khel khel mein bhi tumhara pati banna mujy itna kuch suna dy ga .

Aur tum btao adhi rat ko idhr is sunsan road per kiya kr rhi thi woh us old man ky roup mein koi criminal bhi hu sakta tha agar tumhein kuch hu jata tu .

 **Purvi :** Tu aup thy na mujy bcha lety aup .

 **Kavin :** Yeah mery swal ka jwab nahin Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Woh mein taxi ka wait ker rahi thi .

 **Dushuyant :** Kavin agr tumhari investigation hu gyi hu tu hum chlein plzzz mujy ghar drop ker 2 .

 **Kavin :** Haan chlo and he starting the car .

 **Dushuyant :** Wesy Purvi tumhary any sy kuch hi der pehly Kavin muj sy keh raha tha ky tum achi larki nahin hu aub dekho asey tumhari fikr mein dubla hu raha hy jesy isy hi tumhari sub sy zyada fikr hy .

 **Purvi :** Haan pta nahin kiyun while Purvi feeling very good to hear that Kavin cares her as like her wife .

 **Kavin :** Dushuyant utro aub and he stopped the car .

 **Dushuyant :** Lekin mein kiyun

 **Kavin :** Kiyun ky tumhara ghar aa gya hy yeah mery ghar chlny ka irada hy .

 **Dushuyant :** Oh bato mein pata hi nahin lga bye Purvi sbo milein gy and he stepped down and go away .

 **Purvi :** Kiya hua Dushuyant sir to chly gya gari start nahin ki .

 **Kavin :** Purvi mein tumhara driver nahin hoon I think itni to izat kro meri senior inspector tum nahin samjti mein janta hoon lekin at least apna driver to na samjo na .

 **Purvi :** Oh sory wait and she comes to the front seat .

 **Kavin :** Yeah hui na bat seat belt bandh lo .

Purvi tried but fail .

 **Kavin :** Kiya hua .

 **Purvi :** Woh yeah seat belt nahin bandh rahi .

 **Kavin :** Kiya purvi tum bhi wait I will check it .

Kavin comes to near him and fix the problem while Purvi heart beat stopped to feel Kavin so near with her .

Lo hu gya Kavin said to him.

Tumhein pata hy Purvi tum woh first larki hu jo mery sath yun is seat per bethi hu .

Purvi engrossed in his own thoughts .

Kavin : Kiya hua purvi tum kahan gum hu .

Purvi : Nahin woh mein aup shayad mujh sy kuch keh rahy thy .

Kavin : Haan mein ny bola tum meri life mein any wali woh pehli larki hu jo asey mery sath bethi hu .

 **Purvi :** Kiya wakyi .

 **Kavin :** Haan bilkul aur tum kahan kho gayi thi kab sy tumhein bula raha tha lekin tum kuch response hi nahin ker rahi thi .

 **Purvi :** Bus yunhi .

 **Kavin :** Ok agr tum share nahin kerna chahti tu phir sahi tumhara ghar aa gya .

Good Night .

Purvi also said bye to him and moved his house while Kavin calling him .

Purvi cones to him and

kiya hua sir aup ko kuch kehna tha .

 **Kavin :** Haan Purvi woh Dushuyant sab asey hi bol raha tha tum us ki bato ko dil per na lena .

 **Purvi :** Mtlb mein samji nahin .

 **Kavin :** Kl sbo beaurau mein samjao ga aub jao good night .

Daya comes to pick Shreya in Tarika house .

Shreya waiting him outside the house .

Daya comes to him

 **Shreya :** Aup yahan kiya leny aya hein abhi kuch sunana baki tha kiya .

 **Daya :** Shreya woh auj din ko jo bhi hua please forget it .

 **Shreya :** Its so difficult to forget the incident bina bat ky aup ny and tears comes to his eyes .

Daya feeling guilty and

Sory Shreya woh din ko jo bhi hua am sory .

 **Shreya :** Yeah acha hy pehly sub ky samny itna kuch bolo aur phir aik sory bol do .

 **Daya :** Shreya to tum chahti kiya hu Shreya ky mein sub ky samny tum sy hath jorr ker maafi mangon aub sory bol to raha hoon na .

 **Shreya :** Oh waah ghalti bhi khud ki aur aub ehsan bhi mujy nahin chaya yeah ehsan

 **Daya :** Ok fine nahin chlna tu na sahi mein yahan sirf Tarika ky liya aya tha lekin ...

 **Shreya :** Oh mein bhi bolon ky aup jesa insan mujy sory kiyun boly ga aub mein samji aup ko Yeah sub krny ky lya Tarika ny bola aup jayen mujy zrort nahin aup ky ehsan ki and she walks on road .

Daya thinks he must come back but 5 minutes pass like this and she never come back so daya also moves along the road and find Shreya .

 **Daya :** Hey bhagwan yeah larki kahan gyi abhi tu yahin thi .

He started his car and find Shreya .

Shreya walked along the road when some boys come to him and blocked her way .

Shreya is so scared to see the boys .

 **One boy :** Ary madm itni rat ko akeli kaho tu hum chor ayen Kahan jana hy .

 **Shreya :** Dekho mera rasta choro aur mujy jany do .

 **Other boy :** Madam hmary sath chlo nah hum chor dety hein jahan jana ha and the boy try to touch her

but someone comes and slapped the person and

Himt kesy hui teri ksi larki ko hath lgany ki haan and Shreya relieved to see the person .

 **Boy :** Senior inspector Daya tum tum yahan

 **Daya :** Haan mein and he slapped to all the boys and said

is dfa izat sy smja rha hu agli bar ksi lrki ko tang kiya to kisi ko shkl dikhany laik nahin choron ga aub bago yahan sy .

Now he turned to Shreya aub tum chlo yahan sy yeah abhi bhi akely hi ghar jany ka plan ha .

 **Shreya :** Mujy aup ka ehsan nahin chaiya samjy aup .

 **Daya :** Tum sy bhes lgana bekar hy and he force fully dragged Shreya with him and Shreya tried to free her hand .

 **Shreya :** Stopped this non sense and she freed her hand mein ny bola mujy aup ky sath nahin chlna aup ko itni si bat samj nahin ati kiya.

 **Daya :** Dekho Shreya jo hua mein tumhein us ky liya sory bol chuka hoon aub mujy tum sy koi bhes nahin lgani and he again dragged Shreya with him but at that time Shreya also try to attempt that Daya leave her hand so she jerked her hand and Daya Tried to forcefully dragged with him both are lost the balance and landed on road Daya at bottom while Shreya on top of him and her lips touched on Daya,s cheeks and she closes her eyes tightly her hand on Daya's chest while Daya's one hand on her waist .

Daya starring her that how she feels scared and tightly catch her shirt and her eyes are still closed .

Some boy passes the road on their bike and comment him .

Ary romance hi krna hy tu ghar jao yahan public place per yeah sub chi chi chi

With hear this both comes to reality and stands up

 **Daya :** Aub chlein yeah kuch aur tamasha chaya .

 **Shreya :** Woh ...

 **Daya :** Just shut up don't argue and come with me and both headed towards the car .

 **Finally its done .**

 **A long update for all Dareya and Kavi fans**

 **Kesa lga chappy please review zror dena aup jitny ziyada review kro utna hi update jldi mil jya gi .**

 **Abhirika fans next chapter mein abhirika moment hoon gy coz Abhijeet finally Tarika ko purpose ker dy ga .**

 **Also include Kavi and Dareya scenes Kavi ko to un ky pyar ka ehsas bht jld hu jya ga Dareya ky dil mein kiya mohabat ka ehsas jagy ga yeah nahin janny ky liya please guys reviews ker dena .**

 **Guys I also want to include Ishyant scenes coz aik guest ny request ki hy so next updates mein I also include them but please guys review dijya ga ky chappy kesa lga .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys how are you all .**

 **Thank u so much for your precious reviews .**

 **Dear Guest Nisha Kavi story 2 din pehly update kr di gyi ha aup usy read ker sakti hen waiting for your review .**

 **Now the next chappy is :**

Abhijeet comes to Tarika house and try to knock the door but door already opened so he comes inside and calling Tarika,s Name .

Tarika who's waiting for Abhijeet is so happy to hear his voice but at the same time she is also nervous and thinks

Shreya ko bol tu diya ky I can do it but now it seems that it is difficult God please help me .

 **Abhijeet :** Mujy pata tha tum mujy yaha hi milu gi lekin is time balcony mein kiya ker rahi hu .

Tarika comes out to his trance and

Abhi aup yahan .

U know what Tarika I love my name when u calling Abhi .

Really Abhijeet .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika if I am not wrong tu tum itni nervous kiyun hu kuch hua kiya kafi gabrayi hui hu .

Nahi bus asey hi mein kuch time akely spent kerna chahti thi so that's why .

 **Abhijeet :** Ok agar aesa ha tu sory shayad disturb ker diya and he try to move and thinks .

Tarika shayad is time bat nahin kerna chahti mujh sa I think kuch time wait ker leta hoon nahin wait nahin auj mujy kehna ha ju mery dil mein ha .

 **Tarika :** Not again Tarika yehi tu moka ha mujy auj abhi ku sub bol dena ha ju mery dil mein ha .

Both at same Time Abhijeet / Tarika

 **Abhijeet :** pehly tum .

 **Tarika :** No it's ok tum bol du ju bhi kehna chahty hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika ladies first so ...and he coming towards him .

Tarika also step back but Abhijeet still step moving towards him and held her by waist .

Tarika is shocked but later she feels so good because she watch pure love in Abhijeet eyes .

Both eyes met and Tarika feels that time has stopped and only she and Abhijeet who's feel each other company and wants to that this moment only for them and the night and moon also wants that two pure souls describe the feeling for each other .

Finally Tarika managed to speak and said :

 ** _Abhi I have no words to tell you my feelings because the words is not enough for me and my feelings that how I feel for you But still I want to telling you that how I feels for you Abhijeet I only wants that you please come in my life and comple my self I only want that we both share our love dreams and hapiness and I also want that we both standing for each other if the whole world is opposite I only wants to be with you ._**

 ** _Simpally said I wants that u always with me as like my partner and we both spent life together and one important thing Abhi these three words are so simple for you but in my life these three words is the source of my life Abhijeet_**

 ** _I LOVE YOU and she shut her eyes ._**

While Abhijeet just hugged her as tight as possible .

I love you Abhijeet love u a lot and she also hugged back to him .

After five minutes both are separate to each other and Abhijeet hold her face in both his hands and said :

I know Tarika kafi intezar kraya tumhein tum hamesha sa chahti thi ky mein iqrar kron lekin mein ...

Abhi please auj aesi batein nahin I really love you abhi .

Love you to Tarika and he kisses on her forehead Thank you Tarika is moment ku hamary liya itna special bnany ky liya .

Thanks nahin tumhary hath ki bani cofee please yeah rat mera aur tumhara sath aur cofee .

Ok thek ha bus abhi laya .

Abhijeet is busy to making cofee while Tarika starring him Abhijeet noticed it and said .

Formals dress ha na shayad tumhein acha nahin lg raha lekin woh Daya ha na us ny bola ky asey hi acha lagy ga and he gives coffee mug to Tarika

Lo coffee Abhijeet favorite coffee auj ki coffee ka taste bula nahin saku gi .

Auj ka din baht special ha Abhi mein kuch bhi nahin bula sakti aur Sahi kaha Daya na tum well dressed aur senior inspector hu aur logo ky liya I love my Abhi jo ky asey simple aur formals mein ha ju sirf mera ha aur kisi ka hak nahin is abhi per and she put her head on his Shoulder .

Itni mohabat mujy andaza nahin tha baht pagl tha mein jo mein tum sa apny dil ki bat bolny mein itni der ker di .

Coffee wakyi baht achi bani ha .

Acha Tarika aub aesa kru agar coffee pi li hu tu jaldi sa ready hu jao .

Kahan is time kahan jana ha tum ny .

Ary baba sirf mein nahin hum donon so jaldi sa ready hu jao .

Lekin Abhijeet ready tu tumhein bhi hona ha na .

Arey asey kesy Tarika ji aup bhi kamaal kerti hein abhi tu bola aup ny ky mein aesy bhi baht acha dikhta hoon .

Haan my dear would be Husband zaror bola lekin yeah bhi bola ky yeah sirf mera hak ha koi tumhein asey dekhy aesa tu nahin bola aoa mery sath tumhein dress deti hu change ker lu jaldi sa .

Abhi aup ny abhi bhi nahin bataya hum kahan ja rahy hein .

Tarika tum bhi na surprise ha yar asey btaya tu surprise nahin rahy ga .

Ok thek ha .

Abhijeet thinks

I know Tarika tumhari kitni sari wishes hein tumhein Purpose tu pehly nahin ker saka han itna zarur janta hoon ky tumhara dream ha ky tumhara love tumhary liya candle light dinner arrange krey and later on tumhary sath Dance yeah sapna mein aaj ky din zarur pora krun ga .

Abhijeet stopped his car in front of restaurant .

Abhijeet hum yahan kiyun aya hn .

Chlu tu Tarika pata chal jaya ga .

Abhirika entered in restaurant .

Good evening mam .

Good evening sir .

Come with me sir aap ka table wahan ha .

When Tarika see the Table she is astonished because the place is fully decorated with fresh flowers and soft music playing behind .

Abhi oh my God what a pleasent surprise soft simple and elegent I love it really .

I know Tarika now come in and enjoy the dinner .

After dinner both are having Dance with each other .

Later Abhijeet Dropped Tarika in her House .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet Thank u so much for everything really today is memorable day .

Tarika I think aub in formalities ki zarorat nahin auj ju bhi tum na kiya us ky liya tu yeah sub kuch bhi nahin .

Haan sahi bola aup na u know what Abhi is ky liya Shreya ka thanks banta ha .

What yeah Shreya hmary drmyan kesy aa gayi Tarika ji .

Abhijeet auj agar woh mujy idea nahin deti tu shayad hum auj ky din ku itna khobsorat nahin bana sakty thy usi ny mujy Samjaya ky ...

Kiya Samjaya mujy bhi tu btao na .

 **Flashback**

Shreya comes to Tarika,s House and both are talking with each other and Shreya also ask :

Hey Tarika tum abhi sir sa Shadi kub ker rahi hu .

Whattt Shadi Shreya tu pagl hu gayi ha us ne tu abhi purpose bhi nahin kiya .

Whattt ???

 **Tarika :** Haan na wohi tu

 **Shreya :** Let me correct Tarika Abhijeet sir ku tum sa mohabat ha bhi yeah nahin .

Shreya woh bus apny dil ki bat bol nahin sakta ha .

What a big deal Tarika woh nahin bol pa rahy tu tum keh du .

 **Tarika :** Shreya are you maid mein kesy I mean aik larki khud hi .

Tarika wait a moment hum girls jub baki her field mein boys sa pechy nahin un ki barabr rehna chahti hein tu yahan kiyun nahin dekho I know thora weired ha lekin agar Abhijeet sir tum sa itni mohabat kerty hein tu pehla qadam tum barha lu hu sakta ha woh bdly mein tumhein aur zyada pyar krein .

 **(Guys I just think aysy hi yeah idea mind mein aya ky it's not necessary ky boy hi pehly apni feelings share kry hope so you like my idea ) .**

 **Flashback end**

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika kiya soch rahi hu btao na kiya bola Shreya na .

Nothing Abhijeet bus yehi ky mujy tumhein bol dena chaya ky mein tumhary liya kiya feel kerti hoon that's it so mein na yeah ker diya .

Oh tu means is ky liya Shreya ka especially Thanks bnta ha .

 **Tarika :** Haan bilkul yeah tu ha .

 **Abhijeet :** Acha Tarika ji aub mein chalta hoon .

Ok bye .

 **Tarika :** At least aub mein Salunake sir ku itna bol sakti hoon ky Abhi mery sath ha he also loves me Thanks God .

 **Abhijeet :** Mein na Tarika ku kuch zyada hi intezar kraya aub aur nahin mein jald hi Tarika ko apna bana lu ga .

 **Next Day**

Shreya woke up and ready 4 Beaurau she comes on road but at that time no Auto and Taxi are available on road so she walking along the road .

Abhijeet and Daya both chatting with each other and Daya is so happy for his Friend .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet aub tum Tarika sy shadi kub ker rahy hu .

Daya woh tu tum janty hi hu ky jub tumhary liya larki mil jaya gi tu mein aur tum ik hi mandap mein Shadi krein ga .

Abhijeet mery liya bhabhi ko itna wait krana thek nahin .

Bhabhi waah Daya woh meri patni tu bani nahin tumhari bhabhi pehly bn gyi great .

 **Daya :** Haan tu tum officially bhabhi tu bnany nahin waly tu aesa hi sahi .

Daya ik minute gari roku .

Kia hua Abhijeet yahan gari rokny ky liya bola .

Haan wait mein ata hoon tum yahin ruko .

Abhijeet go and

Shreya tum asey road per kiya hua .

Abhijeet sir aup woh kiya ha na auj koi auto ya Taxi nahin mil raha .

Oh ok let's go aa jao mein bhi tu Beaurau hi ja raha hoon na and both headed towards the car .

Abhijeet comes and Daya asked kiya kam tha .

Woh yeah Shreya ...

 **Daya :** Abhijeet please us ka name tu na lu subo subo mein apna din acha guzarna chahta hoon .

While Shreya litsen their conversation and said :

Abhijeet sir it's ok mein manage ker loon gi .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet yeah Shreya ...

Daya tumhara kam ha drive krna so chup chap yeah kam kru aur Shreya tum bhi betho hamein late hu raha ha and trio moved to beaurau .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tum Shreya sa aesa behave kiyun krty hu yar .

Pata nahin Abhijeet kiya ha lekin woh hamesha kuch na kuch aesa karti ha ky mujy us per ghusa aa jata ha abhi kl hi ki bat ha and he remembering the road incident .

 **Abhijeet :** Kl kiya hua oh haan yad aya Daya u know auj agar mein aur Tarika aik hein tu sirf Shreya ki waja sa and he narrating him all the incident .

Really yeah sub woh Shreya ki waja sa .

Haan Daya so please I request you ky us sa apna relation better ker lu please .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet just for you otherwise woh baht paka deti ha yar .

Haan mery bahi mery liya hi aesa ker dy .

Daya comes outside and see Shreya busy in her phone call .

I think yahin is ka wait ker leta hoon .

After call Shreya is so frustrated and talking to herself

Shadi ker lu aur tu meri life mein kuch bacha hi nahin Hunhhh .

Daya watching her and smiling .

Shadi nahin kru gi tu yeah Dunia kiya kahy gi arey barh mein jaya Duniya per nahin yar kesy samjao in sub ku nahin kerni Shadi mujy .

 **Daya :** Fackely Coughing .

 **Shreya :** Not again God yeah woh Daya sir Rakshish na hu .

Shreya tum na kuch bola .

Si sir Daya sir aup sory sir mein bus ja hi rahi thi .

Daya ignores her word and said :

Wesy tum sahi kehti hu Shadi kerni nahin chayah .

Ha na sir wohi tu mein maa ku samjati hu lekin maa meri sunti hi nahin aik hi bat kehti ha ky Shadi ker lu aub aup hi bolo na unhein .

Ary mein kesy mein tu Khud Abhijeet ku nahin samja sakta yar manta hi nahin kehta ha agar mein shadi nahin kru ga tu woh bhi nahin kry ga .

 **Shreya :** Hunhhh emotional blackmailing right meri maa ki trah Shreya beta Shadi ker lu meri life ka kia brosa and she acting like her mother .

While Daya Laughing on her antiques .

 **Daya :** Wesy tum itni buri bhi nahin jesa mein na socha tha .

 **Shreya :** Haan tum bhi tu asey monster bhi nahin hu jitna mein na socha and she biting her tongue and closing her eyes .

 **Daya :** Dobara bolo gi mein monster haan .

 **Shreya** **(Pleading) :** Sory wo ...

 **Daya :** Tum sory bhi bol leti hu not bad Devil .

 **Shreya :** Whattt How mean you are .

 **Daya :** Tit for Tat .

Both at same time yeah cheeez and laughing .

Other members who comes to the cafe and watch that Daya and Shreya laughing with each other are so shocked .

 **Kavin :** Yeah Daya sir hi hein I can't believe .

 **Abhijeet :** Yakin tu mujy bhi nahin aa raha Daya aur Shreya sath .

Abhijeet coming towards him

Daya tum yahan kiya hu raha ha aur Shreya tum idhr .

 **Dushuyant :** Daya sir aup muskra bhi lety hein nahin I mean strange .

 **Abhijeet :** Lekin tum donon yahan ker kiya rahy hu .

 **Daya :** As usual talk and Shreya also Shrugged her shoulders .

 **Abhijeet :** Agar as usual talk hu gyi hu tu lunch time khatam hu chuka ha kam start krein .

 **Daya :** Yeah why not tum jao Forensic Lab abi wesy bhi break ky 5 minutes rehty hein .

All others are laughing .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tumhari bari ayi tu mein bhi gin gin ker badly lu ga .

 **Forensic Lab**

Hello Tarka ji

Hi Abhijeet tum auj itni late

Ji woh aup auj Cafe nahin ayi na .

Haan Abhijeet yahan kam baht zyada tha Salunake sir bhi nahin thy that's why .

Kiyun kahan gya hn Doctor Sahb .

Unhein kuch zrori kam tha atey hi hu ga .

 **Abhijeet :** Acha ha na ayen mein aur tum sath time spent ker lein gy pehly bata deti aup and he coming closer to Tarika .

Abhi yeah lab ha aup yahan kiya ker rahy hein .

 **Salunake :** Haan Bahi Abhijeet tum meri lab mein kiya ker rahy hu kis chez ka faida utha rahy hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika please aub agar Woh Kabab mein haddi yahan nahin tu asey is ka nam tu na lu na .

Kiya kiya kiya bola mein Kabab mein hadi han niklo tum meri lab sa abi ky abi .

 **Abhijeet :** Mr gya Yeah tu yahan aa gya aub kiya krun arey Salunake sir woh mein tu .

Abhijeet tum niklo meri lab sa mein abhi Praduyaman sa shikayat kerta hu tumhari tumhein beaurau mein kam nahin koi .

 **Tarika :** Sir sunein tu woh Abhijeet tu bus .

Tarika auj mujy tumhari bat bhi nahin sunni samji tum aur Abhijeet chlo tum mery sath .

Salunake comes beaurau with Abhijeet

 **Abhijeet :** Sir meri bat tu sunein .

 **Tarika :** Haan sir aub abhi ki bat tu sunein .

Aub ju bat hu gi Praduymam ky samny ho hu gi kahan ha woh .

 **ACP :** Are Salunake tu yahan kiya bat ha meri yad sata rahi thi kiya .

 **Salunake :** Dekh Praduyaman tu samja ly apny bety ku ky meri beti ka pecha kerna chor dy samj mein aya .

 **ACP :** Ary aub kiya kr diya Abhijeet na kiyun Abhijeet .

 **Abhijeet :** Are sir mein tu inhein kub sa yehi kehny ki koshish ker raha hoon ky in ki beti mujy pasand aa gyi ha aur mein us sa Shadi kerna chahta hoon bus lekin yeah meri koi bat sunna hi nahin chahty .

 **Tarika (Shocking Happily) :** Abhi such mein Oh my God .

 **ACP :** Bus itni si bat Tarika tum btao tumhein Abhijeet sa shadi per kuch problem ha kiya .

 **Tarika :** Bilkul nahin sir .

All members who's present in the beaurau are so happy and clapping while Purvi is Super Duper Happy and Said :

Finally Mujy bhabhi mil gayi really .

 **Daya :** Tu bus phir chat mangani pat byah jub larka larki razi tu kiya kry ga Qazi .

 **Salunake :** Haan sahi ha larki ky bap sa pochna tu zrori hi nahin samja ky woh bhi razi ha yeah nahin .

 **ACP :** Dekh Salunake man ja na yar sub bchy kitny khush hein me tu khud tuj sa yeah bat kerna chahta tha aur teri marzi ky bina tu kuch nahin hu ga na Akhir ku Tarika ka bap ha tu .

Praduyman tu yeah sub pehly sa janta tha .

 **ACP :** Haan Abhijeet na mujh sa bat ki wesy bhi is ky liya tu sub kuch mein hi hu aur agar Tarika teri beti ha tu yeah bhi tu mera beta ha na dekh ab mana mat kerna .

Aub jub tum sub ko koi aitraz nahin aur meri beti khush ha tu mujy bala kiya aitraz hu sakta ha and all members again happy and hugged Abhijeet and Tarika .

Lekin Abhijeet aik bat yad rakhna agar tumhari waja sa meri beti ku koi takleef hui tu maaf nahin kru ga .

 **Abhijeet :** Us ky liya tu mein khud ku bhi kabi maaf nahin krun ga sir and thank u so much .

 **So done this Chappy kesa lagi update please review ker dena .**

 **Anhirika scene especially Tarika Proposal pasand aya ya nahin Please zror btana .**

 **And Dareya Scenes kesy laga guys reviews mein lazmi btana .**

 **Next update include Dhamal and lovy dovy moments of every couple especially Abhirika because next Chapter include Abhirika Sagai .**

 **Guys now please give your reviews ky kesa laga chappy .**


End file.
